


Red and Blue

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Masturbation, Russian Kara Danvers, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara finally meets and battles against the Red Daughter, but they are far more flirty than she was ever expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

_I will follow you...and destroy her.  
_

Red Daughter balled up her fists, and flew to National City. She hovered above, and to get Supergirl's attention, called her out in a frequency only Kryptonians could hear.

" _I know you can hear me, little sister_." The blonde warrior called out. " _Only Kryptonians can hear me on this frequency. I challenge you to single combat. Come out and face me fairly to protect all your American friends. Daily Planet roof. Two hours_."

Kara clutched her ears painfully, but as she looked up, the news chopper was showing clear as day, her own face, in some kind of evil costume.

"What in Rao's name...?"

 

Kara feared what was to come. Despite having dealt with her own rampage 3 years ago, and Overgirl, her Nazi counterpart she knew it would be a battle unlike any other.

Alex feared the same, "Whoever this is, they're not looking to play nice with you, Supergirl."

"She called me sister, Alex, and she has my face. What if...."

"Don't think it. Just go see what she wants, and kick her ass if you have to."

Kara nodded, nervously but geared up all the same.

"Supergirl." The woman growled in a Kaznian accent, when Kara arrived and set her feet down. She gazed at her doppelganger, amazed. Overgirl was her from another dimension. Was this woman one too? Only from a world where the Soviets won the Cold War?

"W-who are you? What are you? Why have you called me out here?"

"Do not patronize me, Supergirl.You know who I am.

"Um...I do? Why do you look like me and have the same abilities as me? Are you Overgirl? Listen here, you Nazi bi-"

"I do not know vis Overgirl! I...am Red Daughter!" she boomed. "Savior of this vorld! Our mother's lies poison me even now." Red Daughter growled menacingly.

"Our mother...?" So that is it. She is my sister..? Kara was floored, and struggled to keep her mind straight at these new revelations.

"I see through the lies of our family, and da Americans. You var in da service of liars and murderers." She hissed. "All over the world, people suffer because of American greed and weapons. My friend....murdered by the thugs you champion."

Kara nodded, "I admit my trust in my government has been shaken as of late...."

"Kaznians deserve peace, justice and equality. Your President Baker is a killer. Americans are killers. Yet you are their defender, little sister. The road to a better world...starts with your destruction."

"Please, um...sister...we don't have to do this! If we truly are blood, we can work this out! Our aunt was the same, but-"

"Shut your American mouth before I shut it for you. As I voz saying-"

Kara interrupted her by delivering a powerful punch, but the other blonde Kryptonian proved she was every bit a Kryptonian, matching her, and even surpassing her.

"I have read countless books on martial combat. Pathetic showing, Supergirl!"

Kara growled, and attempted again to overpower her but the Red Daughter merely chuckled and countered every hit, with precision and focus.

"I have trained many months to master these abilities. I'm sure you can tell. Now, sister....answer for the crimes of the Americans. You'll pay for each one in blood! Alex says you-"

"Don't talk about Alex."

Red Daughter chuckled, "Alright. But vot about Lena, hm? Don't look so shocked. I did vy research, Kara Danvers."

"But Mother never said anything about me having a twin sister! Where have you been?"

"Training...to destroy you. And I will."

Kara coughed, and spluttered, as the double pummelled her into the concrete, chuckling.

"Where are you g-going?" coughed Kara as the Red Daughter moved to fly back to her base.

"I came here to get the measure of you...I'm disappointed. Shame, ya? For one so pretty"  _Wait...pretty?_ _Apparently my long lost sister thinks I'm_.....before she could properly process that, some debris began crumbling and she leapt to the rescue, throwing it to the side. Red Daughter faltered, seeing Kara save others without hesitation, but nevertheless flew away.

Reinforcements arrived and Alex clutched to her. They both watched Red Daughter leave.

"Are you ok? Where is she going? Who was that?"

"Apparently my twin!" _What else has Mother not told me!_ she screamed inwardly.

 

Back at base, Red Daughter was heavily conflicted. She could not reconcile the fact that she had decided Supergirl was bad yet she tried to help people. _Supergirl is hero. Supergirl not bad.  
_

_Supergirl American. Americans murder people. Americans killed Ivan.  
_

_Supergirl is Kara Danvers.  She is kind and sweet. Kara Danvers loves her Alex. I love my Alex._

_No, stop lying to yourself. Alex hurts people as well. You've known all along._

In Kara's journal, the Red Daughter could only see a beautiful, soft soul. One that she could see herself bonding with. And then she saw Supergirl/Kara helping people like she did in Kaznia. But how to approach her sister? She wished she could remember. Their homeworld, their family history, their parents. _Supergirl mentioned our mother. But she did not know me. Why? I wish I could speak to Mother. Remember anything about her. Alex says my sister wants to protect the murderers. And so she must be destroyed. I will not let Kaznia be turned to ash like Krypton! No matter how beautiful Supergirl may be!_ She balled her fists up, determinedly.

 

"Wait....you have a twin? And she's evil? How many more secrets does your family have?" Alex cried, exasperated. "And I thought things were rough with Kara sometimes."

"I don't know, Alex. Maybe she's not my sister but just some brainwashed experiment or something."

"She seems to have the exact same abilities as you, just like that Nazi version of you. Only this one is communist."

"Oh great. Why doesn't the universe just throw a _Doomsday_ at me?" Kara scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. _"_ Overgirl was dying already and I still could barely keep up. What if lose, Alex?"

"You can't think like that. She's clearly been radicalized. The only thing to do now is stop her from hurting anybody else." Kara flashed back to when she touched the Harun-El and for a brief moment considered that she may be responsible for all of this. "But if she is my sister...and I don't try to turn her good...."

"I know. But if she forces me to, I will put her down with Kryptonite."

"Rao, you would think we'd be done with people being suddenly evil from our past. My Aunt Astra was an enemy and I got through to her. Maybe Red Daughter will."

Alex reviewed the fight footage.

"She definitely has all your powers, but fights in a far more refined militaristic style. The Kaznians trained her well."

"You don't think I can beat her..." Kara realized.

"We've faced worse. Don't be like that." Alex kept watching, then a small smile crept on her face. "Pretty, huh? Your sister's weird, Supergirl....Thought I can't blame her for saying that." _Oh ok, now that's super weird! Now Alex is hitting on my alter ego? Putting a mulligan on this right now._

"You're both weird!" Kara squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Daughter did not show up again for a while, leaving Kara to deal with the fallout. She shifted back to clueless Kara when Alex came through the door.

"Bad day at work? I saw the news!"

"Yeah, some kind of evil Supergirl. Don't worry, Supergirl will stop her."

"I wasn't worried! Hey did you forget? Date night! Come on, I'll be your wingwoman!"

"Oh uh...I was going to talk to you about that....is Supergirl single? I mean you know her pretty well, right?" Oh my god, Alex! Nope!

"Oh no! No, no no! She's definitely got a boyfriend. Better stay clear of that hot mess anyway! Wooo!" Kara giggled nervously. Alex frowned.

"Well alright...i mean I've been working on my gaydar and that blonde alien of ours...? Hits many of the right notes." If you say so, Alex! Yet as she said that, images of Red Daughter creeped back into her mind. That confident smirk, that powerful looking suit. But she said she's my sister! At worst, she's from another universe like Barry and Overgirl. she reminded herself. If Alex crushing on her alter ego wasn't weird, crushing on her own twin/clone is way worse. _What in Rao's name am I doing?_

"Alright as much as I would love to see that, you gotta find someone a bit more down to Earth, you know?"

"Maybe you're right....I mean Supergirl and I got off on the wrong foot but she's really nice!"

"Yeah she is...."

"I mean....you don't like her or something, right Kara? I wouldn't judge! i just thought you were into Le-"

"What? No!" Kara shouted a little louder than she meant to, squeaking nervously.

"Well ok then...I guess you're better as friends. Wanna know something weird? You look like her too. You even kind of sound alike..." Alex frowned slightly.

"If you say so, Alex! Gotta go! Work!"

Oh, Rao. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

 

Red Daughter smiled sweetly, staring at the image of Kara Danvers, intrepid reporter at Catco. She wished to be closer to her, know her sister. Perhaps it was lack of experience with the world, perhaps it was a pulling force she had yet to control but she wanted to be close to Kara. Get to know better the woman she knew from the journal. Why she wished to defend America.

She reached up and touched the image of Kara's lips, wondering, feeling....

She was interrupted by Mr Alex, who told her to get her head back into the game. He was right. She was going to bring peace to the world and the Americans stood in her way. She had to fight, no matter the cost. For Ivan.

 

At the DEO, they discussed their plans.

"This has to be the Luthors." Kara reasoned. "Maybe Lex or Lillian got my DNA or something. Maybe they've been keeping my sister hostage all this time with Kryptonite. I wouldn't put anything past them. We defeat Lex, we defeat my sister."

Alex nodded, "The Kaznians have contracts connecting back to L-Corp according to Brainy's research. They want to bring back the Soviet Union. Red Daughter is their weapon."

Kara was still struggling with hiding her identity from Alex and it only got worse when Alex began openly crushing on her alter go. Little smiles here and there. All the while, dreading an inevitable final showdown against Red Daughter and discovering the terrible truth.

 

That night, she lay in bed, lost in her thoughts.

_Red Daughter's muscles, so strong, so powerful...her eyes....Oh Rao....what am I doing?_

She frigged herself as quietly as she could, while letting a tear fall down her cheek, and girl-cum spill out onto her bed sheets.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was several days before Red Daughter challenged Kara again to battle. Their battle severely damaged several buildings, and again Kara leapt to the rescue of bystanders.

The other Kara again faltered.

_How can Kara Danvers be bad, like Mr Alex says? She wants to do good. So does Miss Lena. If Miss Lena trusts her....but Americans killed my friend. Only their greatest champion stands in the way of true justice. Sometimes in war, there is collateral, says Mr Alex._

"Don't make me do this! If you're really my sister-"

"Vot, kill me, Supergirl? You won't. Vu like me too much." Red Daughter grinned cheekily.

"I told you before to stop that! It's so weird."

"Psh.." Red Daughter rolled her eyes and resumed her attack.

"We shouldn't be on opposite sides! Our family wouldn't want this!" Supergirl desperately screamed, before punching Red Daughter so hard that she was out of commission for several seconds. Alex sliced at her from behind with a Kryptonite sword, drawling blood. In shock and pain, Red Daughter retreated.

"Blood," said Alex. "Now we find out who this woman truly is."

 

Alex studied the test results of their blood sample while Kara wringed her hands nervously.

"I just cannot believe another person identical to me is an enemy. I mean Barr-The Flash did tell me once he fought someone he had once trusted, and that there had been times one's family turn against us. Winn's dad, even. Jeremiah."

Alex frowned at Supergirl mentioning Jeremiah. Slowly, little by little, Alex grew more and more suspicious of Supergirl's true identity. _It won;t be long now before I unmask her. She even kind of sounds like Kara sometimes.  Maybe-_ But before she could finish her thoughts, the test was finished.

"It says....100% match. That can't be right-"

Kara stared gravely, "No it's right...she is not related to me, this Red Daughter woman....she _is_ me! Another version of me."

"Wait, Supergirl...her blood has traces of something else....the Harun El. Could it be that...."

The truth dawned upon Kara, "I created her when I touched it several months ago. She is literally my other half." Somehow this made her attraction to the woman less weird, but far more narcissistic.

_I cummed to myself..? And I thought Alex hitting on my alter ego is weird!_

"Well...no wonder she's so hot, then." quipped Alex. _Nope, not doing this! Please stop, Alex! I love you but stop!_

_Who exactly are you kidding with your fake morality? You haven't told Lena a thing, and you cummed to yourself. Rao, this is so weird._

"You did tell me once your friend from that other Earth-"

"Barry...right. He fought an evil version of himself. But he couldn't talk him down..."

"If there is anyone who can, I think it is you, Supergirl."

Then something seemed to freak Alex out. Kara was worried.

"Are you ok? I know all of this must be a shock."

"You have no idea...."

"Well let me know if i can help, Director."

"Very well, Supergirl."

Alex watched her leave, and then whispered, "How could you lie to me, Kara?" while staring at the blood sample results.

 

Red Daughter awoke, breathing heavily.  She was making out with Kara in the dream, she _was_ Kara. She never admitted it to herself but she got a slight rush of pleasure dressing up as Kara Danvers and pretending to be her weeks ago. Now she was waking up and her body was doing strange things that her books had not prepared her for, while thinking about her twin from another nation.

_Vot is vong with me? I am not Kara Danvers. I am Linda. I am the mighty Red Daughter. So why....why can I not get her out of my head? I wish I remembered my homeworld. I wish I remembered her._

She reasoned that if she did, perhaps she could convert Kara to her way of thinking, and help destroy President Baker. But she was too short sighted to see Linda's true vision. She would put the whole world in a bottle, show the Earthlings the way. With her guiding hand, she would make Earth great. And it was only Kara who kept getting in her way. Yet time and time again after many chances to best her, Red Daughter could not finish the job. Something was stopping her.

Images and feelings kept creeping back in. The journal. How Kara's clothes smelt. Her sister. She once read a book named A Song of Ice and Fire where two twins did....things. DId she want to do those things with Kara Danvers? Red Daughter felt a small smile form on her mouth. She liked Greek myth and back then nobody would have blinked an eye at twin sisters.

_Don't be weak. I'm not weak. But she is hero. She help people. She said she could help me.....that we didn't have to fight. And I...I thought she was so beautiful and cute. Could she-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr Alex who had a serious look on his face.

"The champion has discovered your true identity...it is time you did too."

"I have done everything vu have said! I will bring America to its end and form something better! My sister vill-"

"She's not your sister....."

"Vhat...?" Red Daughter gasped.

"She's you."


End file.
